Just that life
by kenzieee123
Summary: Clary is just a normal girl who happens to have dead criminal parents and a foggy past. Her brothers and her cousins know, but nobody else has a clue until she transfers to Valentine High and discovers a certain golden boy. How does he fit into her puzzled life? Will there be a Clace? NOT really sure of the rating, no clue where the stories going so I'm doing T Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

_Backstory_

I Clary Fray had the most protective brothers ever. And I hate that. So I am a child of five. And... I'm the only girl, life is lonely. There's Jem, Seb, Johny, Will, and then there's me. Plus we live with my cousins Kyle, Jordan, and Simon. I guess they had a reason to be protective my parents were kind of "special." Ok in this case "special" is not good, in fact it's reeeally bad. My parents were- ok they were criminals, and until they got caught and killed 2 months ago, my whole family (cousins included) had been on the run since my oldest brother (Seb) was 3. It was just our life. So Seb is 19 and technically adopted all of us, yep that's right all 7 of us (discluding himself.) We live in a 4 room ,one story house. There's one bathroom, two bedrooms (to be fair one of them is "big" and one of them is basically an enlarged closet.) And there's the place where we eat week old Chinese food every night.

"Clary get a move on" I heard a shout from behind the bathroom door. Knowing it was Will I took extra care to move in slow motion. Very slowly I reached out to grab my toothbrush-

"Clary I sweare to god get out of there"

Laughing loudly ensuring Will could hear me, I fastened my towel tighter around my chest, and looked around for the toothpaste. Grabbing it I noted that it had globs running down the side. Scowling I silently cursed Kyle's untidiness. I cleaned it scrubbing hard with my calloused hands.

"Clary GET OUT"

Grinning I started to brush my teeth not wanting to actually be late, I next reached over for my hairbrush which had strands of golden hair sticking out of it. I stared intently at them it couldn't be Jon's or Seb's their hair was to white, that left Jordan or Kyle. My bet was on Jordan, half the time Kyle didn't even bother to brush his hair. I started to pick at the hair,

"CLARY HOLY SHIT"

"What's wrong Will, need to look in a mirror?" I shouted back through the door

"Yessss" came a muffled whine.

I chuckled to myself while fixing my towel. I was hastily throwing up my hair in a high pony when the door flew open. Yelping in surprise I hit my head on the wide open door. I reached around myself and held the towel in it's place.

Behind the door was Will gasping for air, because he was laughing so hard. He stopped immediately when he saw that my eyes were full of anxiety and fear. He quickly observed that I was only in a towel, and frowned "don't worry Clare-bear I'm not dad." I nodded reassuring him that I was fine. I stepped around him and headed the 6 feet back to our room, when I felt a pull on my arm, it was Will. "But Clary I think you re-opened those stitches on your forehead. You should go get Seb"


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of Seb's truck instantly annoyed at him for buying larger tires. My feet wouldn't touch the ground, I yelled at Seb to come get me out but

he just laughed at me and walked away with Jordan. I decided to risk it, I jumped down but managed to trip over my own shoelace somewhere in the

landing process. I fell onto my knees. Taking a deep breath I continued to perch myself onto my knees. I reached under my knee. "Dammit blood" and I

was wearing white jeans, today is not my day. I look up and saw two gold eyes looking down with concern. Immediatly I blushed , looking up I saw the

rest of his face... this boy was H-O-T hot. He had tan skin with high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw line. His features altough masked in concern had a

certain gracefulness and delicacy to them that could never be replicated. His hair like his eyes was a strong blond almost like gold (but in hair form.) It

swept over his face like the waves over the sand. He leaned down further next to me so close that I foolishly might I add had thought he was going to

kiss me. Instead her surprised me by grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Thanks, I owe you one." I half whispered. "Anytime" he smiled

back. I felt a tug around my waist as my body was being pulled the other way. I turned prepared to smack whoever had interupted my semi talking with

the hot blond. It was of course, Will. He looked straight into the blond's eyes and acnoladged him "Jace." Jace nodded back to him and turned on his heel

and walked the other direction. Annoyed I turned to Will who was staring at me. "Will what the hell was that" He smirked back cheekily "sorry to

interupt your "Flirt fest" if that's what it was, but rules are rules and Seb says No boys." "Since when do you listen to Seb" I retorted back. Rolling his

eyes he picked up my bag and half dragged me towards the entrance to the school. He dropped me off near the main office and handed me my bag. He

playfully ruffled my hair and I stuck my tongue at him. He walked away faking a hurt impression. Giggling I headed through the glass doors. The lady at

the front was wearing her hair up in a blue scrunchie with a fake tan so bad it would make even Snooki gasp. She looked at me and shouted in a New

york accent "name" "Umm it's Clary" I stammered back "Full name" She snapped back. Taking a breath I said "Clarissa Fray-Fairchild-Morganstein-

Lewis-Kyle-Herondale. The lady smiled "ohhh I saw some of your family in here before." She seemed perkier by the second "so handsome each of them"

She then scanned up and down my body frowing "Were you adopted sweetie? Sorry nurse records" She quickly lied. "Uh yeah" I shrugged back. I knew

my brothers were hot- but don't tell them I told you that especially Will. Plus what kind of sister does that make me knowing my brothers were hot. I'm

not the kind of chick who dates her siblings. (*see what I did there*) Something about the way the lady said "each of them" bugged me though, I knew

I wasn't the popular hot one in my family but usually I was better than Simon oh how puberty has changed him... "HELLO" the lady said snapping her

fake fingernails in my face. "Here's your schedule sweetie, as well as your locker combo and number. Your A period teacher should be able to provide you

with materials today." I thanked her quickly and headed off to my locker 1123, slowly I changed the dial. 7-29-6. " Yes" I shoved my bag into my

locker and closed it with a click. A period Mr. Thompson English roo, 224. hurrying down the hallway I slipped into the back right as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

-Thank god that was over. Mr Thompson's class was terrible, emphasis on the terrible. He was one of those teachers who was REALLY old, and hated

just about everything you: did, said, even wore. "Miss Clary, please refrain from wearing pants in the future, ladies should wear skirts... unless of course

you wish to be improper." Oh yes it was that bad. But whatever that was so last period ago. My next class was art and I was most definately looking

forward to that.

I took a seat in the back just as I had in english, trying to blend in for once. About 30 seconds after the late bell, a muscular boy with shiny blond hair

stormed in taking the one seat left- the one next to me. I recognized him instantly, without him even looking up. He was Jace the cute boy who had

helped her when she fell out of Seb's (obnoxiously) large truck.- She looked away not wanting to seem stalkerish. Unfortunately that fate was not

avoidable. He glanced over and smiled, then turned away. Then turned back quickly with his eyes widened and his mouth slightly in the shape of an o. "Your the girl that scraped her knee right?"

"Ya"

"How's it look?"

"I actually don't know."

"I can fix that!"

"wha-"

She was cut off my Jace grabbing her leg and swinging it up to him trying to roll up her jeans. He tried and failed to make conversation while doing this

"any clue what game's on tonight, I wonder where Polar bears sleep, do you want to go out with me?" Clary's mouth gaped "WHAT? I mean okay

sure, umm see you later I guess, she began scribbling down Seb's phone number (The only phone anyone in her family owned) when she noticed how

close Jace was getting to actually getting her skin tight jeans rolled up.

Clary realized that if he saw her leg he would see the scars, so she pulled her leg back from him "Oh that's okay it doesn't even hurt anymore

and it's not bleeding anymore I think"

Jace rolled his eyes and released Clary "Whatever just promise me you'll check on it later, otherwise Will is going to kill me"

Clary's eyebrows immediatly went up "why would Will get mad at you"

Her only response was a muffled never mind and a teenage boy grabbing his books rushing to the door with the rest of the class. She herself sat there

very confused. Finally she got up when the look from the art teacher was too much to bear. She concluded that, that was very weird.

She decided to skip lunch and just hang out by a forgotten corner of the library. It was thick with cobwebs and there had to be a new species of mold in

there but that wasn't what was bugging her- something else was. Problem was she had no clue what was bothering her. Shrugging it off she decided to

check her scratch like Jace had suggested. But when she had rolled up her blood soaked white jeans , nothing was there, maybe a faint scar but that

was it. She sighed, today was so weird, she had gone to school for one thing, gotten asked out by a boy she had never met before. (not that she minded

that, in fact she loved being around him, he made her laugh. Deep in her thoughts Clary became unaware of her surroundings the next thing she knew,

someone had a blade of sorts pushed up against her throat and was chanting her father's name over and over again

Then she blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

Clary gasped, bolting upright from her previous position on the cold cement floor. She looked around, where the heck was she?

There was a long sllver staff kind of thing sitting next to a short brass sword. There were rusty handcuffs slightly above where her head was. And laying in

a mound next to her was a leather whip. "Who the hell has a frickin staff?" Clary wondered aloud. A quiet chuckle sounded across the room. It wasn't

a good chuckle, it was the kind that made shivers crawl up your spine. "What the master has said is true then? You really don't know little girl, you really don't know,

you really don't know. The creature started cackling and then promptly burst into flames. Clary screamed. And darted across the room to where the metal door was

located.

She flung herself at it with all her might and willpower, she had to get out of here, she had to. The door opened knocking Clary back onto her ass.

"Oh my dear Clarissa, I have missed you."

"Father? You're dead."

"Oh poor, young, naive Clarissa, or is it Clary that you go by now?" He then backhanded her across the face. "Where is she? WHERE'S MY WIFE!?"

"I-I don't kn-know" Clary stuttered out.

"She died with you."

"WELL I'm not dead, so she better not be" Valentine retorted.

"You stupid, pathetic, useless girl. After those words; he shouted, and some men opened the thick door.

"Deal with her, I don't care what you do, just don't kill her." He snarled and tensely exited the hard door. Leaving Clary alone with his frightening followers.

She nervously backed away from the group of men when one grabbed her arm twisting it harshly. She cried out, He twisted harder. He then dragged her over to where

the rusty handcuffs she had noticed before were. He smiled sweetly (unsweetly) before thrusting her into the wall, and pushed her wrists into the cuffs, holding her in

place. The group then began moving slowly towards her, eyeing her. She could smell the alcohol on their breaths as they got closer. One of the men stepped forward. He

had a stubble all along his chinline, and dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a pale blond mess. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, an average student oufit. Pale

blond hair, student clothes... "Seb?"

He- Seb just smiled, but that smile made everything clear. Seb. Was. Gone.

"Clary, do you know how lonely I've been. How I've longed for human interaction?"

"I've had enough of killing,"

Clary blinked and jerked backwards out of surprise.

"Seb, you killed someone?"

"But of course baby sister let's see... I killed Kyle, and who else oh that's right myself. Dear little Clary, I'm not Seb anymore. I'm Jonathan.

He then reached forward to stroke her face, Clary tried to reach out of his grasp but found this hard considering the wall she was chained.

His gentle fingers pulled himself closer to her. His masculine breath forcing its way into Clary's face.

"I love you"

He then reached forward unbuttoning Clary's shirt leaving her torso bare except for her plain tan bra. He kissed her stroking up her stomach, occasionally laughing when

he touched a sore spot. With an evil glint he unzipped Clary's pants and pulled those down too. He smirked at her black panties and "accidently" brushed up against her.

Disgusted Clary tried to become very small and hidden... it didnt work. Seb left leaving Clary alone with all the other men. One by one they smacked her, stabbed, and

even raped her. She felt like death. Hell she probably looked like death too.

It had been a week and a half in the room. The men came down every day and each day found new ways to torture and humiliate Clary. Today it was let's see if we can

bury glass in Clary, needless to say... you can.

The fifth glass shattered over her sending shards plunging into her skin. They killed. The drunken men towered over her exposed body. They liked to do things to her,

hell even Seb did and they were related. If she didn't cooperate during those things, well that's why they were playing "Can we get glass in Clary."

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to look mal nourished and dirty, her ankles weren't supposed to swell, and she was supposed to have an older

brother named Seb.

But she had none of those things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okayyy so those of you who read the first chapter, I made a mistake... SORRY!**

**So she doesn't have a nice normal brother named Johny. Completely forgot about him when I was writing the 4th chapter and so now her family consists of Jem, Will, Jordan, Seb (well read the 4th chapter to understand Seb) Kyle (read the 4th chapter to understand Kyle too) and of course Simon.**


End file.
